This invention is in the general field of infant care apparatus, specifically, apparatus used in the care of premature neonates.
Medical advances have made it possible to save the lives of increasing numbers of infants who are born prematurely. The term "premature" is generally applied to babies born prior to about 37 weeks of gestation, and, increasingly, infants who are far more premature than that survive. Premature infants may require substantial periods of treatment in hospital intensive care facilities. Such treatment may involve constant monitoring of vital signs and frequent interventions including withdrawing blood samples or other fluids and administering therapeutics. Devices for administering medications and monitoring the infant's condition may restrict movement and be invasive.
Premature infants will exhibit a variety of body responses when exposed to medical procedures and equipment. Due to their immaturity, they often lack the neurological development and organization necessary to regulate their behavior, for example to reorganize themselves and calm themselves after exposure to stressful stimuli. The result can be an inconsolable infant or physical exhaustion, and both of these consequences can be detrimental to the infant's medical condition.
Premature infants are often positioned lying on their abdomens because it is easier to provide constraint, i.e., the infant will temporarily calm his behavior in this position. Also it is easier to care for the infant in this position. However, if consistently used, this abdominal position can result in body misalignments. Less frequently, infants are put in a side lying position, but in that unrestrained position infants are less able to calm themselves.